


Reunion: Alternative Route

by SoftDadCarlos



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Kinda not, kinda part of the family life series, more of a what if Carlos didn't wait around, some violence but I'm crap at describing it so a I wouldn't call it graphic, wesker is a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24163468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftDadCarlos/pseuds/SoftDadCarlos
Summary: When Chris calls Carlos with a lead, Carlos can’t just sit around and wait.
Relationships: Carlos Oliveira/Jill Valentine
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Reunion: Alternative Route

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW I’M MEANT TO BE DOING UNI WORK BUT AFTER I HAD THIS IDEA I JUST HAD TO WRITE IT DOWN! (Also a lot of the dialogue is taken from a script for Resi 5 that I found 👀) This is like an au for an au if that makes sense? It's like a 'What If?' for my family life series.

Carlos’ phone rang as he finished drying Eliza’s hair after her bath, preparing to put her to bed. He sighed, putting down the towel and picking up his phone to see who it was. It was Chris. But he was on a mission in Africa, why was he calling now?

“Hello?”

“Carlos!” Chris exclaimed making Carlos flinch as he left his daughter’s room, “We found evidence that Jill is still alive. The CEO of Tricell, Excella, may have her-”

“Where exactly are you? I’ll get there as soon as possible.”

Plans were already forming in his head. No offence to Chris but after years of waiting, he couldn’t be patient any longer.

“What about Eliza? What if something happens to you?”

“Nothing will happen to me. If things get too dicey I’ll bail, okay?”

The was a beat of silence. “We’re in Kijuju on our way to the old ruins of the Ndipaya kingdom. You better make that a promise. I can’t have both of Eliza’s parents on my conscious.”

Carlos hung up. He had all the information he needed, he just needed to get there. He made a quick call to Claire asking if she’d be okay to take Eliza for a couple of days with many apologizes thrown in. He knew that it would probably be a juggle to take care of a five-year-old and a toddler. Thankfully she agreed, correctly guessing it was Jill related.

He re-entered Eliza’s room and packed an overnight bag with plenty of clothes and supplies before crouching down and stroking her cheek, “I know this is sudden but you’re going to be sleeping over with Auntie Claire for a little while. Uncle Chris needs my help on an important mission.”

Her bottom lip wobbled as tears began to form in her eyes, “But what if you get captured like Mama?”

He pulled her into a hug, “Everything will be okay sweetie. Papa will be very careful.”

* * *

A couple hours later and he was on a private jet heading to a designated meetup point with Chris and Sheva. He had managed to pull a few strings with the B.S.A.A with the help of Chris which got him the transport and gear he needed. It felt strange to be holding an assault rifle after eleven years of relative peace. God he hoped he wasn’t rusty.

* * *

Chris, Sheva and Carlos pursued Excella into the underground palace, weapons drawn as she finally came to a halt.

“Excella Gionne! Stop right there!” Sheva ordered.

Excella began to applaud mockingly, “Bravo!”

Something felt off, Carlos couldn’t put his finger on it. Almost like they were being lured in.

“Damn it, where is Jill?!” Chris demanded, gun aimed right at her.

Excella scoffed, “Jill? Maybe I'll tell you, maybe I won't.”

She was playing with them, like a cat does with it’s prey. Part of Carlos was telling him to get out of there but this woman knew Jill’s location. He couldn’t let her get away.

Suddenly the hooded figure that Chris and Sheva had encountered before somersaulted over Excella, quickly disarming the trio with a series of kicks and punches. So it was a trap. Chris quickly recovered and fired a shot that barely missed the figure’s head, hitting their mask instead, removing it. Chris and Sheva opened fire on the figure as it retreated, managing to dodge the bullets with inhumanly fast reflexes. Landing next to Excella, they adjusted their cloak, making sure it was still covering them.

“Stop playing around, we want some answers!” Chris ordered, patience worn thin.

“You haven't changed,” came a voice that Carlos didn’t recognise.

It was a man in all black with slicked back blonde hair and sunglasses.

“Wesker! You _are_ alive!”

Carlos looked to Chris, “ _This_ is Wesker?” He looked back to the man, “What have you done with Jill?”

Wesker ignored Carlos as he descended the stairs, “We last met at the...Spencer Estate, wasn't it? Well, isn't this one big family reunion?” He strolled behind the hooded figure, “I would expect you to be happier to see us.”

Oh no. Please no.

“Us?” Chris asked.

Wesker smirked.

“So slow to catch on,” he said as he pulled back the figure’s hood.

There she was. Her hair was blonde now and she was paler but her face was still the same. It was Jill. Carlos was torn between relief and heartbreak. Relief because he was right all along, she was alive. But heartbroken because, somehow, Wesker had done something to her to make her join him, make her their enemy. Carlos lowered his gun. Silently processing everything that was happening.

“Jill...Jill! It's me, Chris!”

Sheva looked to her teammates, “What? Are you sure that's her?”

Carlos swallowed and nodded, “That’s her alright. There’s nobody else like her.”

“The one and only.” Wesker said with almost sickening glee.

Jill suddenly whipped off her cloak, revealing herself to be in a skin-tight battle suit. If this had been any other day, in any other circumstance and she hadn’t been missing for three years, Carlos might have appreciated how she looked in it. But quite frankly he was too distracted by her going on the attack again. Sheva went to open fire on her but Carlos grabbed her gun by the barrel and lowered it.

“Hold your fire! That’s my wife you’re shooting at!”

“She’s attacking us! She’s the enemy.”

“We don’t know what he did to her. There’s still a chance she can be saved and I refuse to go home with a coffin.”

Wesker laughed as he began to approach, “Now let's finish this once and for all. Although I think the odds are a tad unfair, three on two. Right, Jill?”

Jill didn’t respond.

Carlos looked to Chris, “You and Sheva take on Wesker. I’ll deal with Jill.”

“Seven minutes. Seven minutes is all I can spare to play with you.” Wesker teased, beckoning them to come at him.

A fight broke out, bullets flying as Sheva and Chris opened fire on the man who easily dodged them with his speed alone. Carlos took cover as Jill fired dual pistols at him. Shit. This wasn’t going to be easy. He didn’t want to hurt her, that was the last thing he wanted to do.

“Jill it’s me! It’s Carlos! You know, the man who saved your fine ass back in RC?! Your husband?! Father of your daughter?! Is this ringing any bells?!” He called out from behind the pillar.

It was useless, all he could do was run and hide while he waited for the other two to deal with Wesker. At least he was keeping her distracted. Hopefully, she’d run out of bullets soon.

All too soon things turned further south.

“Poor performance indeed.” He heard Wesker say from his hiding place, not daring to peak over lest his wife get a headshot. “Your future hinges upon this fight.”

He heard Chris grunt and make impact with something solid that crumbled.

“We'll never win like this. Time to change tactics.” Chris grunted.

“We should hide!” Sheva agreed.

“Way ahead of you,” Carlos shouted back.

He followed after them when they ran past him and down into what appeared to be a labyrinth. They found a sarcophagus which Sheva and Chris heaved open. It had a… magnum inside?

“Why the fuck is there a gun in an ancient sarcophagus? Who sees one of these things and goes ‘This is a good place to put my weapons’?”

Wesker interrupted before anyone could answer Carlos.

“There's no point in hiding. You can't hide forever!”

Sheva looked to the two men, “Same plan as before?” They nodded. “You have to attack before he sees you!”

“You're merely postponing the inevitable!” Wesker goaded.

The team split up, Sheva and Chris performing several hit and run attacks that seemed to be ineffective. Carlos drew Jill’s fire yet again. He refused to return it, not wanting to risk seriously injuring her.

“Self-righteous fools! Your seven minutes are up!”

Wesker left the labyrinth, heading to a balcony while the team made their way out.

“I expected more of a challenge after all this time, Chris. How disappointing.”

His PDA rang and he simply walked away. The team gave chase storming up the stairs with weapons raised. Carlos had a full clip that he’d happily unload into the bastard should the opportunity present itself.

“Wesker, stop!” Chris ordered.

Wesker put away his phone and smirked as Jill rounded the corner, quickly taking down Sheva and Chris with a series of kicks, strikes and hits before putting Carlos in a grapple hold on the floor. Wesker made one more remark before going to leave which Carlos was too distracted to hear as Jill twisted, sending pain shooting through his arm.

“Jill, it’s me. You know me. You married me for crying out loud. Please, snap out of it. For Eliza.”

Suddenly Jill’s face became less blank. She blinked a couple of time, her brows furrowing.

“E..li..za.”

She dropped Carlos’ arm, stumbling back and shaking her head.

“Jill!”

“Remarkable! Still resisting at such an advanced stage.” Wesker commended, apparently not having left. He pulled out his PDA and hit a button which caused Jill to writhe and cry out in pain. “Commendable, yet futile! No more time for games. I've got work to do. Have fun watching Jill suffer.”

“Wait-” Chris shouted.

“What did you do to her?!” Carlos interrupted, seeing red.

Wesker merely stepped into an elevator as Carlos charged towards him, the doors slamming shut in his face. He let out a shout and punched the door. Jill’s cries of agony had him rushing back to her, falling to his knees beside her as he tried to assess the situation, figure out what was happening as she thrashed about. At seemingly the peak of her pain, she tore open her suit revealing an odd red contraption on her chest. Carlos sucked in a breath.

“Dios mio.”

“What's that on her chest?” Sheva asked.

“We have to get it off her,” said Chris.

But then Jill went silent, her face determined and not in a good way. Carlos was quick to retreat back as Jill took on a pose that reminded him of a predator about to strike its prey.

“If we can remove that device on her chest, she might return to normal!” Sheva suggested.

“Sounds good to me,” Carlos said, setting his rifle down.

“Then that’s the plan,” Chris affirmed.

The group darted to take cover, Carlos trying to make his way closer and closer.

“Jill! What are you doing! Stop this! Jill! Answer me!” Chris called distracting her.

She began to moan in pain again and Carlos took that opportunity to grab and restrain her. Sheva shot the device that was on her chest then help Carlos by straddling Jill’s legs. Carlos grabbed the device on her chest and tried to yank it off to no avail as she went silent again and managed to throw the two off of her. They dodged her counter attack and again took cover.

“It's me, Chris! Don't you recognize me?”

Again she began to moan in pain and again Sheva and Carlos restrained her.

“Come on Jill, work with me here. Fight it. I know you can,” Carlos pleaded as he grasped the device, fearing the worst when she broke his hold and grasped his wrist. But instead on pulling his wrist away, it felt like she was helping him to pull that thing out of her. And boy was it an ugly thing. Carlos felt his blood run cold as the sparking device lifted from her skin to reveal several long tubes attached to it burrowed into her chest. But as soon as she was freed from them he tossed it aside, Chris firing several shots at the thing. Sheva got off Jill’s legs so that Carlos could shift the panting woman to cradle her against his chest.

“It’s okay Jill. You’ll be okay. I’ve got you. I’ve always got you.”

“...I'm so sorry…”

“Shhh. It’s fine. No one was too badly hurt.” He grinned down at her.

Jill turned in his arms, “You're Sheva, right?”

“Yes.”

“I couldn't control my actions, oh, but God I was still aware. Chris, Sheva, Carlos please forgive me.”

Carlos held her closer, he couldn’t begin to imagine what that must have felt like. To not be in control of her own body. He wasn’t aware of everything that happened, honestly Chris hadn’t told him much on his arrival, there was no time to. He looked to his teammates.

“You two go on ahead. I’ve got her, you just make sure that bastard pays for what he did.”

The duo nodded and headed off. Carlos manoeuvred Jill onto his back, reminding him of when he found her infected in Raccoon City, “Come on supermum, our little girl is waiting for us back home.”

He might not have been able to see her face but he could tell that she was crying from how her body quaked against his and her tears soaked his shirt.

* * *

Jill sat on the sofa in their living room, thumbing through a book Carlos gave her as she waited for him to come back with Eliza. It documented everything thing she had missed over the last three years. Eliza’s growth, her milestones, the holidays and even her mischievous antics. She wondered how much she had changed. God, she had missed her so much. She had so much lost time to make up for. She wiped away her tears as she heard the door handle rattle.

“Close your eyes, I’ve got a special surprise for you.” Came Carlos’ muffled singsong voice.

The door swung open and Jill covered her mouth to silence her gasp. She watched as Carlos sent her a wink and slowly guided their daughter into the living room. Silently, she moved from the sofa on to her knees on the floor, levelling herself with Eliza as she got closer.

“Right you can open them now.”

To say Jill was shocked by the ecstatic squeal Eliza let out would be an understatement, “Mama!” The child wasted no time in launching herself at her mother, tiny arms wrapping as tightly as possible.

Jill returned the embrace, nuzzling her shoulder, trying and failing to stop herself from crying.

“You’ve grown so much. My baby girl is so grown up now.”

“It’s okay Mama, Papa made lots of videos for you.”

As if that was his cue, Carlos joined Jill on the floor and wrapped his arms around his two girls, placing a kiss on the top of Jill’s head.

“Welcome home supermum.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love hearing from you guys! Please tell me what parts you liked!
> 
> Requests are temporarily closed :) I'm also on twitter @mxbelmounte.


End file.
